


Going Down?

by kittenwrath



Series: Gruff but Tender [9]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, F/M, Revenge Sex, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: @rick-all-night-long on Tumblr requested:You and Rick are on an elevator, meeting for the first time. You are forced to lean up against him at times due to the large masses of people filing in and out. Suddenly, the elevator jerks and gets stuck.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Gruff but Tender [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603009
Kudos: 80





	Going Down?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

_Why on earth did he pick the most popular hotel in Miami?_ I thought as the elevator continued to fill with hordes of people as it lurched to a stopped at each floor. _Oh, right – because he’s an inconsiderate asshole who never took your social anxiety into account when booking these ‘vacations’ and then he cheated on you with some hussy he met at a bar on a boy’s night out._

Chad, the asshole in question, had booked this vacation months before I’d kicked him to the curb. However, I’d ended up footing the bill when I found out, much too late, that he’d used my credit card to reserve the unnecessarily large and expensive three bedroom suite. He’d also used a third party website, so the charges had already been set and there was no way I was getting a refund.

So, here I was. Alone. Packed like a sardine in an elevator full of spring breakers.

When I’d entered the elevator from the nineteenth floor, only one person – a man in a flashy pink coat and mirrored sunglasses – occupied the space. I assumed then that he was the occupant of the building’s penthouse suite. But, as the elevator descended to the lower floors housing the less expensive rooms, flocks of young men and women piled in carrying bags, lounge chairs, bulky coolers and other equipment for lounging on the beach all day. And, as my personal space dwindled, I was forcefully wedged into a corner, pressed against Mr. Penthouse.

But, just as the elevator was about to reach the ground floor and open its sliding doors, releasing the rowdy inhabitants into the wild, it jerked violently – causing me to tip backward and nearly topple onto Mr. Penthouse – before coming to a full stop.

_Holy fucking shit._ The elevator had broken down. We were stuck. _I_ was stuck in a metal death box with at least twenty other people as they sucked up every bit of oxygen and exhaled their noxious fumes into the cramped atmosphere.

Voices began to murmur all around as each person tired to come up with a solution to our problem; none of them logical. I was on the verge of a full blown panic attack, sucking air in my lungs as hard and fast as possible, when I suddenly felt a hand rest on my hip from behind. Before I could react – or more precisely, ram my elbow into the perpetrators ribs – a gruff but soft voice spoke directly into my ear.

“Calm down there, missy. Elevator has been – is on the fritz lately. It – it’ll start back up in about… now.” And, it did. Suddenly, it jerked violently once more and resumed its downward decent. A minute later, I was free – bum rushing each person in front of me to get out of the elevator, and the entire damn building, as quickly as possible.

———-

The following day, I again met with Mr. Penthouse on the elevator as I was going out to eat lunch at a cafe further down the beach. Recognizing me, he cracked a cocky smirk and moved back from the doors to make room.

“Uh – going down?” he asked as he pressed the lobby button. I only nodded and moved further from him in the cab as the sliding doors met and the downward descent began. “Let me guess –” he began, pushing those tacky mirrored sunglasses up to rest on his head, “– post break up solo vacation?”

I rolled my eyes as the elevator dinged for the eighteenth floor but didn’t stop. From what I’d observed the following day, most of the spring break crowd was housed on the tenth floor and lower, so I had at least thirty seconds to continue ignoring him before the crowd drowned him out completely.

Seventeenth floor. _Ding._

Sixteenth floor. _Ding._

“Yeah, I – uh – I’m right. You’ve got that bitter ‘I’ve been cheated on’ scowl. Seen it a thousand times.”

Fifteenth floor. _Ding._

Fourteenth floor. _Ding._

“You know what – what’s great – what’ll help you to forget that loser?”

Thirteenth floor. _Ding._

“What?” I asked, despite my better judgement. It was obvious he wasn’t going to leave me be, so I’d may as well fucking bite.

Twelfth floor. _Ding._

“Suckin’ another guy’s dick.”

Eleventh floor. Only, this time, there was no ding to signify that we were on our way to the tenth. Instead… stillness. We were stuck. Again. But, actually, no. Mr. Penthouse, who had been standing in front of the control panel throughout our ride, had punched the stop button.

I should have been upset. I should have told this cocky bastard to fuck off. But –

“Yeah, okay,” I agreed, approaching him from the opposite side of the cab. “Show me what you got.”

“Uh – if you think you’re callin’ my bluff, missy, you’re mistaken,” he warned as I came to stand directly in front of him. He was tall, towering over me by at least six inches, and his breath smelled like tequila.

“I just agreed to suck your dick and you’re still standing there with your pants on?” I countered. Yes, perhaps I had tried to call his bluff. But, another part of me knew he was right. I _was_ bitter. And, even though it was irrational and stupid, I wanted revenge.

_Suck a stranger’s dick on an elevator. Yep. That’ll show him_ , my mind mocked as I pulled an elastic band from the back pocket of my jeans and quickly swooped my hair into a messy ponytail. But, I pushed it away. So, what if it was reckless and ridiculous? When had I ever let loose? When had I ever done anything reckless and ridiculous and irrational and stupid? Never. All my life, I’d been a ‘good girl’ and what did it get me? Heartbreak. So, yeah – I was gonna suck Mr. Penthouse’s dick in this elevator. _Fuck you, Chad._

By the time my mental battle had concluded, he had unbuckled his belt, loosened his fly and shoved his slacks and underwear down his thighs to pool at his feet. Taking a glance downward, I was quietly impressed. That is, until he started snapping his fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

“You gonna stare it all day or are you gon – oh _fuuuuck._ ”

While he was attempting to tease me, I’d dropped to my knees and grasped his cock in my hand, stroking it slowly as his mocking tone morphed into a needy whine. Then, psyching myself up, I consciously loosened the muscles at the back of my throat and engulfed his cock in my mouth.

“Shit – oh fuck – you mean business don’t ya, sweetheart?” he asked between panting moans, threading his fingers in my hair. I issued a deep hum in the back of my throat in reply and he doubled at the waist with a high pitched squeal that had my lips curing into a stretched and, no doubt, somewhat deformed smile around his dick.

Bracing my hands on his thighs, I gently dug my nails into the flesh as I bobbed my head forward and back on his cock. Keeping relaxed, the plush head hit and slipped down the back of my throat with each pass as saliva pooled in my mouth. And, when he began bucking his hips – thrusting forward with faltered rhythm – I knew it was time to pull out my ace.

Pulling back and releasing just long enough to spit the accumulation of saliva into the palm of my hand, I then wrapped it around his cock and pumped furiously as I dipped my head and gently ran my tongue across his – thankfully and delightfully, hairless – balls.

“Christ!” he spat as I twisted my wrist on each upward stroke of my hand. His thighs began to tremble and I prepared myself; rising back up to take him in my mouth once more, chasing each movement with my slick hand.

“Shit, baby. God damn, who – whoever that loser was – _oh god!_ – what a fuckin’ moron.” Again, I smiled around his cock as I continued to blow him, quickening my pace. “Let – lemme cum on your face, yeah?” he asked, and I didn’t even hesitate.

Resting back on my haunches, I smiled up at him as he took over; pumping his soaked cock until his face screwed up and then quickly relaxed as thick ropes of his cum landed on my lips, cheeks and chin.

———-

His name was Rick. He’d informed me as he directed me to his swanky penthouse bathroom and handed me a white, fluffy hand towel from the linen closet. I shut the door and cleaned myself up. And, as I was drying my face, the reality of what I’d just done seemed to sink in. However, I wasn’t awash in guilt or shame. Instead, I felt liberated. I’d done something I never would have even considered prior to leaving Chad. I’d probably never do it again, but I didn’t regret it.

Exiting the bathroom, I found Rick mixing a couple of drinks in the most amazing kitchen I’d ever laid eyes on. This man was obviously extremely well off and I figured it couldn’t hurt to stay for a while. I mean, what’s a blow job and a drink between strangers, right?

****

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Yes, I headcanon that Miami waxes his balls. :)


End file.
